One Little Life
by logannrileysmommy
Summary: Bella and Edward have been married for 4 years. They get pregnant after trying for only 2 months. How will the pregnancy and baby change their entire world? Rated M for Lemons and Language... birthing also! AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic! Please review and let me know if you like it. I'm not sure if it's going to be any good or not but if I get a few reviews I will keep it up. BTW I have no beta so I am sorry if there is improper grammar or spelling. Just a warning!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own a baby made by Edward and a laptop.

"Edward!" Bella screamed from the bathroom. Edward was pacing the bedroom outside the closed bathroom door for two minutes waiting on an answer. "Two pink lines!" Bella said excitedly. Edward smiled at her with teary eyes. They had been trying for only two months to get pregnant and he was amazed how easily it happened.

Bella was excited beyond belief. They had been married for four years and felt like this was the right time to start a family. They owned a five bedroom two story home in Forks, Washington. Forks was a small friendly town, the kind of town where everyone knew your name. Edward was a surgeon for Forks Regional Medical Center. He didn't have too much work but the job paid well. Bella was a stay home wife and now soon to be stay home mom.

Bella loved to cook. Cooking was her one passion other than Edward. She was the best cook Edward knew, though he would never tell his mother, Esme. His father, Carlisle, worked for the Forks Regional Medical Center also. He was a neurosurgeon. Edward's sister, Alice, worked as a fashion designer. Her main office was in New York but she was rarely there. Alice had a fashion line called Premonition. It was a major young adult line.

Bella wasn't very close to her family. Her father, Charlie, ran out when she was young. Her mother Renee lived in Florida with her husband Phil. Phil was a baseball player and Renee was so caught up with him she rarely talked to Bella. Bella was however close to her brother Emmett. Emmett lived in Port Angeles which wasn't too far from Forks. Emmett was a security guard for the mall in Port Angeles. His wife Rosalie was a stay at home mom to a little girl named Macy. Emmett's entire world was those two girls. Macy was three years old and had Emmett wrapped around her finger since the day she was born.

"I have to make a doctor's appointment first thing tomorrow morning. I can't wait!" Bella said as silent tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I think we should wait to tell anyone until we know for sure everything is okay." Edward nodded his head in agreement and put his hand on Bella's stomach. Bella beamed at him.

They talked for hours that night of what theme they think they would do in the nursery and what names they liked and disliked. They didn't want to decide on anything until they knew for sure but they had options available. After finally falling asleep late in the night, Edward dreamed of a house full of kids. The pitter patter of little feet taunting him. He couldn't wait to have kids. He wanted to be a dad since he and Bella got married.

Edward woke to the sound of the alarm clock, bringing him out of his dream. He looked over at Bella to see if the alarm had woke her up. It hadn't and he was happy. She had been stressing over getting pregnant so she hadn't been sleeping well. She looked so peaceful while she slept. He couldn't wait for her belly to start to show. He leaned over and kissed her hair while she slept and got out of bed to get his clothes for the day. He got his scrubs and headed to the bathroom to shower.

While he showered he thought of Bella and the baby wondering how far along she was exactly and when her first doctor appointment would be. She said she would text him and let him know when. He bathed himself and washed his hair getting out rather quickly. He dressed and went to the kitchen to grab a bagel and head out the door.

He got into his silver Volvo after eating his bagel and made his way to work. The day drug by slowly. After his morning gall bladder removal he checked his phone and saw Bella had left a text for him.

**August 13****th****at 8:15am**

Only six days away. Edward's day felt like it was a week. He had two surgeries scheduled for the afternoon so he couldn't go home early. Lunch was in thirty minutes and he wished it was time to go home already. He wished he could at least call Alice and tell her. He told his sister everything and couldn't keep a secret from her if he tried. Bella couldn't keep a secret from anyone much less Alice. It was like Alice was psychic. She knew what they were trying to hide if they hid anything anyway.

Bella was cleaning the kitchen when she got a weird feeling in her stomach. That weird feeling quickly turned into an I need to go to the bathroom now feeling. She ran to the bathroom trying to be careful but at the same time trying not to throw up on the hall carpet. She threw up her breakfast of two eggs and a piece of toast. _So much for eating a healthy breakfast, _She thought to herself. She heard her phone go off and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text from Edward.

**Can't wait. I miss you and the baby already.**

She sent him a text back.

**I miss you too, I just had my first bout of morning sickness.**

Her phone beeped again.

**I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold your hair. I have to go to surgery now. Love you.**

She put her phone on the table and got a glass from the cabinet. She looked in the fridge to grab the milk. She poured herself a glass, made a sandwich and went to the living room to watch some TV. She didn't know what time it was but she fell asleep after she ate but she woke around four with just enough time to make her lasagna before Edward came home.

That evening they ate and talked about their day and how long sex days felt.

"You know I'm not going to be able to hide this from Alice if I talk to her." Edward said as he was walking to the bedroom for bed.

"Yeah, me either." Bella replied laughing. "I don't know what it is about her but she always does that. We can't ever hide anything from her."

Edward laughed, "I know, I'm not sure how she does it either."

They talked a while more and fell asleep a little after eleven. Bella knew it was the pregnancy making her tired even after her long afternoon nap. She was just glad she had Edward to snuggle up to this time. She lay with her head on his chest and his arm around her. Edward kissed her forehead and she sighed into him.

The next few days were about the same as that one except Bella's morning sickness increased. Instead of just once a day she would have it anywhere from twice to six times. On the day of her doctor's appointment, she woke up to Edward bringing her breakfast in bed. She looked at the clock on the nightstand to see it was six thirty. She smiled at him and sat up slowly. She adjusted the pillows behind her back and he put the breakfast tray over her lap. He had made scrambled eggs, toast, and pancakes.

"Edward, I appreciate this but how am I supposed to eat six pancakes?" Bella asked laughing. "When they say you're eating for two it doesn't mean another full grown adult."

"How was I supposed to know? I've never heard anyone say anything otherwise." Edward replied laughing also. He was wearing a white polo shirt with dark green thin stripes and a design on the back. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans and his white and green Nikes. His hair was sticking up everywhere and she could smell his cologne. It wasn't too strong; it was just something she could pick out of a crowd. It was purely Edward.

She ate her food and got up to go to the bathroom. She had already started to pee more and it was getting on her nerves. She showered quickly not bothering to shave since she had the day before. She got out and dressed, anxious and a little nervous to go to the doctor. Edward was waiting for her at the island in the kitchen on a barstool. The kitchen had marble counters and black appliances. It wasn't over the top it was homely.

He nearly jumped up and ran to the door when he saw her. She laughed and grabbed her purse making sure all of her information was in it. They were pretty quiet on the way there. Edward fiddled with the radio some. Bella looked out the window trying to keep her nausea at bay. Being nervous didn't help her nausea at all. She went to the front desk at the office and signed her name in. She had come to Dr. Aycok many times before for her yearly pap but she still couldn't help but be nervous. This was a totally different reason and she didn't know if the baby was okay.

The receptionist handed her paperwork to fill out. She filled it out and brought it back asking her to go to the bathroom and leave a urine sample to test her sugar levels and do a pregnancy test. She had to go anyway so she went to the bathroom and came to sit next to Edward in the waiting room. After what felt like hours, her name was called.

Her and Edward got up and went through the door to the office where the nurse weighed her. She hadn't gained any weight and she guessed it was because of the morning sickness. The nurse led them to the room and checked Bella's blood pressure. She told Bella to take everything off and put the gown provided on and leave it open in the back. She let her know she could lay a sheet over her lap.

After the nurse left Bella started to get undressed, taking off her ballet flats first, then her jeans. At that Edward wiggled his eyebrows at her and she shot him a dirty look. She took off her lacy boy shorts and her blue Dr. Pepper t-shirt. She slipped off her bra and put it on top of all the other clothing and put on the gown. She got onto the table and waited for the doctor to come in.

It seemed like an eternity but he finally managed to come.

"How are you doing Mrs. Cullen? Its nice to see you again. So I see your home pregnancy test came back positive."

"Yes it did," Bella replied.

"Okay well the lab says your urine test came back positive for us also. When was the day of your last period?"

"July 2."

"Okay, that puts you at about 6 weeks. Your due date is April 8, 2010. We aren't going to be able to pick up a heartbeat this time so when you come back in four weeks we will listen to it. We are going to do a pap smear and test for any STDs today and also check your breasts, okay?"

"Okay." Bella wasn't very happy that they couldn't listen to the baby's heartbeat but she would have to deal with it. She was however happy the pregnancy test here came back positive.

"Lay back for me and put your feet in the stirrups. I'm going to start with your pap smear." Bella did as he said and looked towards Edward. He had never been in the room with her while getting one done and he looked more nervous than her looking at the tools. Dr. Aycok took the duck bill and placed it letting her know there would be pressure. He took the swabs and took samples handing them to the nurse. He took the duck bill out and the nurse placed some lubrication on his fingers so he could check her cervix and uterus to make sure it felt like things were doing okay in there.

He took off his gloves and threw them away and placed another pair on. "Now I am going to do your breast exam." He checked her breasts for lumps of any sort and after doing both he asked her to get dressed and he would be back in a few minutes. He left the room and Bella dressed quickly. Edward looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm so glad I'm not a girl." Edward said laughing.

"Bite me." Bella replied flipping him off.

"Only if you really want me to, love."

Someone knocked on the door and Bella told them to come in. Dr. Aycok asked them to follow him to his office. He led them down the hallway into his office and asked them to have a seat.

"I have a couple things for you. First is a book about your body and baby during pregnancy. Second is a packet of papers for classes at the hospital and for a tour of Labor and Delivery if you would like it. Also a checklist of supplies you will need for the hospital and for when you bring baby home. There is a form to fill out for you for preadmission instead of being in labor and answering the questions. Do you have any questions?"

"When will I get my first ultrasound?"

"At about 18 weeks just to make sure everything is good. If you need one before it will be because of a concern I may have. Some doctors do an ultrasound at this stage but I don't think it's completely necessary and I do not do one at this stage. I like mine to be in the second and third trimester."

"Okay."

"Any more questions?" Bella shook her head no. "Dad, feel free to ask if you have any." Edward had a million questions but he couldn't focus on just one so he shook his head no. "Okay then, bring this to the front desk so they can schedule your next appointment." Dr. Aycok handed her a piece of paper that he scribbled 4w on.

Bella and Edward said thank you to the doctor and walked toward the front desk. The secretary took the paper from them and ogled Edward for a minute before blushing and looking toward her computer. Bella shot the secretary a dirty look and waited for her to finish scheduling her appointment.

"How is September 10?" Bella thought about it and said it was fine. "10am?" She said that was fine also. The secretary gave her a card with her scheduled appointment and they headed to the exit. Once they got to the car Bella looked at Edward.

"Well at least we know I'm actually pregnant. I still want to wait until we hear the heartbeat before we tell people."

"Yeah I wish we would have been able to hear it today but its okay. I hope you know Alice is coming to dinner tomorrow night though. We planned it last week before we found out."

"Oh crap."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How did everyone like chapter one? This chapter has the dinner with Alice and her new guy in it. Of course who else would be her new guy other than Mr. Jasper himself? Please review if you like it or I will not write anymore. I wouldn't read this around kids or at work! Chapter with Edward and Bella shower booty!**

**I don't have a writing schedule because life is crazy right now. I have a 3 month old and a 16 month old so I don't always have the time to write but I promise I will at least try to write one chapter a week if I can squeeze in more I will! Thanks for all the reviews so far! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters; I do however own a steamy shower scene with Bella and Edward.**

Bella was in the kitchen making mushroom risotto when the doorbell rang saying Alice was here. She called the day before and let them know she was bringing someone that she wanted us to meet. They were hoping the excitement of meeting someone new would help keep their secret safe. Bella hoped she didn't blow it by having to run to the bathroom to throw up while Alice was here. She doubted she would be able to hide it since the smell of the risotto was making her nauseas.

Edward answered the door and said hello to Alice and her new "friend" Jasper. He led them to the kitchen where they could sit at the island and talk together with Bella.

"Oh my god something smells good in here!" Alice said as she walked gracefully, almost danced, toward Bella. She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bella, this is Jasper. We have been dating for a few weeks and decided you should all meet."

"Hello Jasper," Bella smiled.

"Hello." Jasper reached to shake her hand. Her nausea fell at bay the second he walked in the room. She wasn't as worried about Alice knowing either. He seemed to have a calming effect on her for some reason. It was strange, even Edward didn't calm her that much.

"So, you're glowing," Alice hinted and Bella blushed. "I knew it as soon as I walked through the door and saw Edward. I could tell he was trying not to say something. I just didn't know what it was!" Alice looked genuinely excited.

"Damn it Edward! We can't hide anything. Let's just hope nobody else comes over before we are ready to tell everyone. And you better not tell anyone Alice Cullen!" Alice and Edward looked at her with their eyes wide. Bella never got pissed like that. Bella looked at Jasper who held his hands up in surrender. After all he didn't know her at all.

"I didn't do anything," Jasper chuckled to Bella.

"I know. I didn't mean to snap, I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry. You won't tell anyone yet will you Alice?"

"Of course I won't. When are you due?" Alice asked.

"April eighth." Alice squealed. Her birthday was April 2nd. Bella knew she would be excited about that. Bella finished the mushroom risotto and brought everything to the table. They all said it was good and Bella was glad. She still didn't like the smell though.

"Jasper, what do you do for a living?" Edward asked. Bella could tell he was going into protective brother mode even if Alice was older than him.

"I'm a psychiatrist in Port Angeles. What about you?"

"I'm a surgeon for Forks Regional Medical Center."

"And I'm a fashion designer are we done talking about work yet?" Alice was a little spit fire when she wanted to be especially when she didn't like something. In this case she didn't like Edward interrogating her new boyfriend.

"It's okay Alice," Jasper smiled at her. They looked so happy and their eyes sparkled when they looked at each other. Bella could tell they were going to be good for each other and she hoped everything worked out. She could tell Jasper was a good guy.

"Okay, we have two options, we can go swimming or we can watch a movie. Which would you rather?" Bella asked after they were done eating.

"I vote swimming!" Alice said excitedly. Alice loved their in ground pool. Every time she was over if it was warm enough she swam. Everyone agreed with Alice. Alice knew she would talk everyone into swimming so she had Jasper bring his swim trunks. Alice changed into her bathing suit in the upstairs bathroom while Jasper changed in the downstairs bathroom. Bella and Edward went to their room to change.

Bella wore a white bikini with rainbow polka dots on it. Edward's swim trunks were white and at the bottom of the legs were Hawaiian style flowers. They walked downstairs to find Alice in a new bathing suit. It was a one piece that came down past her belly button in the front with a slim slit. The middle underneath her breasts had three gold strips that looked like a belt type thing. The back was out of it just coming above her ass and the top was halter style. The bathing suit itself was cheetah print.

Jasper wore green swim trunks with a blue design on the side of his left leg. They all went out the back door to the pool after Edward grabbed some towels out of the downstairs bathroom. He placed the towels on the glass table outside and they all got into the pool. It was about four feet deep in the shallow end and eight feet in the deep end. Their backyard had a security fence so nobody could see them swimming. There was a concrete patio with two glass tables that had attaching umbrellas for the sun and four chairs for each table.

Their home wasn't extravagant or anything, it was just a nicer home. They couldn't wait to fill it with their children. It was the most exciting thing in the world to them to have a baby. Alice rambled on about staying at Carlisle and Esme's home. They were never home. Esme was an interior decorator. Alice had work to do but not at any certain times. Alice could finish a complete sketch in less than ten minutes.

After swimming for a while and talking, Jasper and Alice left. Jasper and Edward had to work the next day and it was getting late. Bella cleaned up a bit and decided to take a shower to get the chlorine out of her hair. She was almost done washing her hair when Edward came in the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows at her. She turned around and poked her ass out at him. He groaned in return. Even after four years he still had it bad for her. He got undressed quickly throwing his clothes in the hamper and getting into the shower, already hard for her.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She licked his lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and his tongue caressed hers softly. The kiss deepened rather quickly getting harder and rougher; more needy. Edward moved from her lips to her neck slowly working his way down to her chest and then her breasts. He loved the heavy breaths coming from her. It turned him on making his cock impossibly hard. He wouldn't last long since they hadn't had sex in a few days. She wouldn't either. She was already wet and swollen. The water was still warm and it just made them hotter for each other. Edward took Bella's nipple in his mouth sucking and nibbling on it. He reached down to touch her where she wanted him most. She moaned at the contact.

She grabbed his back as he put one finger in her, then two. She needed some release; she needed his cock in her. She grabbed his cock and started stroking with one hand while her other hand got entangled in his now wet hair. She lifted his head to hers and took his mouth with hers. He turned her around and bent her over in the shower so she was holding the wall. She spread her legs to give him better access and he rubbed the tip of his cock at her entrance. Bella moaned at the contact. He pushed into her slowly while kissing her neck. She ground her hips against his trying to get more friction.

He started pumping in and out slowly working his way faster and faster, plunging deeper and harder. She was moaning with his pumps.

"You like that baby?" Edward asked reaching for her hair.

"Yeah!" She moaned rather loudly. He pulled her hair some and it sent her over the edge. She felt her body start to freeze like she was paralyzed for a moment and then started to feel herself contract around Edward's cock. She started to tingle and screamed his name. Feeling her climax made him pump faster and harder until he felt his own climax hit him. He grunted as he came inside her and plunged himself as deep as he could until he was done cumming.

"Wow," Bella said trying to get her breathing under control. Edward nodded and leaned against the shower. The water was starting to cool off some so they hurried and washed themselves and got out. Edward reached for the towels on the holder and handed one to Bella. Bella put on one of Edward's shirts and climbed into bed. Edward walked into the bedroom wearing nothing but a grin since he hadn't brought any clothes with him to the bathroom. He reached into the dresser and got out a pair of boxer briefs and slid them on. He climbed into bed with Bella and fell into a peaceful sleep with Bella laying on his chest.

Bella woke with the need to throw up. She threw Edward's arm, which had been wrapped around her, off and ran to the bathroom. Edward came in as she was throwing up the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He rubbed her back and pulled her hair off her now sweating forehead. She didn't want Edward to see this but he comforted her and she couldn't turn him down or get mad for him wanting to be there for her. She sat on the cold tile floor in the bathroom and leaned against the wall next to the toilet. She was only six weeks pregnant and already was tired of it. She only hoped the morning sickness went away in her second trimester.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked genuinely concerned. Bella nodded her head.

"Give me just a minute to cool off please and I will come back to bed." Edward kissed the top of her head and went back to the bed. He didn't go back to sleep until she came back to bed just to make sure she was okay. He didn't like morning sickness either. It made him worry that the baby wouldn't get any of the food even if morning sickness was normal. He didn't understand why it was morning sickness though, it was the middle of the night and she was having it.

They drifted back to sleep and Edward woke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Bella must have been extremely tired because she didn't wake up when he slid out from under her. She rolled onto his side of the bed and he chuckled. She did that a lot when he got out of bed. Bella had plans to go grocery shopping later so after his shower he left her a note asking her to pick him up some more bagels. He grabbed his keys and his last bagel and headed to work.

Bella woke around eight am and her stomach was growling. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the dishwasher. She went to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal and poured a bowl adding milk afterward. She sat at the island in the kitchen knowing nothing was on TV this early. After eating she went to brush her teeth. She brushed vigilantly and when she went to brush her tongue she gagged. Her gag reflex had been toned down since she married Edward and it confused her when she gagged.

After brushing her teeth she took her hair down and brushed it. She got dressed into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and grabbed her list for the store and walked to the kitchen. She saw the note Edward had left for her and she wrote bagels on the list. She grabbed her purse and put the list in and headed out to her car. She had a 2009 Nissan Murano. She got it knowing they would be starting a family soon.

She made it to the store and got the things she needed. She saw one of their neighbors, Mrs. Capello, there and said hello and chatted for a few minutes. She headed back home and planned to make spaghetti for supper tonight. When she got home she made a sandwich for lunch. She decided since she still had a few hours before she had to cook and decided to take a nap. She set the alarm for 4:30 pm so she would be up to have everything cooked for when Edward came home from work.

She fell asleep almost the exact second her head hit the pillow. She woke to the alarm going off. She got out of bed not satisfied with her nap. She went downstairs and turned on the TV flipping through the menu on the cable box, seeing what was on. She saw there was a show on called Deliver Me about birthing and decided to watch it. She lost track of time and got caught up in it.

Edward walked through the door to find her on the couch in the living room crying her eyes out. He immediately ran over thinking something was wrong with the baby. He kneeled in front of her, his eyes asking without actually speaking.

"It's so beautiful!" Bella said between sobs.

"What are you talking about, love?" Edward asked, his voice full of concern.

"This show. I'm sorry I forgot to cook I just started watching this and lost track of time. Oh, I'm a horrible wife." She sobbed even harder.

"No, you're not, love. You're a wonderful wife and its okay I can order us a pizza, okay love?" Edward said trying not to let her see him smile. He knew it was the hormones. He had been around Rosalie while she was pregnant enough to know they go through many mood swings especially in the beginning and end of pregnancy. It was very overwhelming for Rosalie and he didn't expect anything less for Bella.

"Okay, I'm so sorry, baby." Bella said, calming down a little. Edward left her in the living room to order the pizza. After he called it in he went to sit on the couch with Bella.

"Bella, I know it's the hormones talking, but never doubt yourself as a wife. You are amazing, love. I wouldn't change anything about you. If anything you spoil me." Edward said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She had stopped crying now but her cheeks were tear stained.

"I know I'm sorry for getting all emotional. I just forgot to cook and was watching this show about birthing and it made me happy, anxious and sad all at the same time. I wish the baby was here already."

"I know love, I do too but it's a part of life and we have to wait so he or she will be ready to survive in the world. The baby is probably the size of a peanut right now and wouldn't even look like a baby yet. Its best it stays in the oven until its done cooking, love."

"I know and I'm sorry." Bella leaned into Edward and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

"It's okay, I love you."

"I love you, too." They sat just like that until the doorbell rang saying the pizza was there. Edward paid the delivery guy and tipped him for coming out. Bella grabbed plates while Edward opened the box and stole a piece of pepperoni from the pizza. Bella sat the plates at the table and Edward brought the pizza over.

"How was your day? Did your surgeries go well?" Bella asked.

"I had two surgeries and they went fine. My day was long, I find myself wanting to be home with you all day." Edward smiled at her.

"I know, I wish you were here all day too. We could lie in bed all day and do absolutely nothing. That would be nice. I think that's what we will do Saturday, if you'd like."

"Sounds like a perfect Saturday to me." Edward smiled at her and reached for her hand. Bella cleaned up the kitchen while Edward loaded the dishwasher. "I have to take out the trash. I'll be right back okay love?" Bella nodded. When Edward came back they went upstairs and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm amazed at the number of people subscribing to my story and reviewing. Thanks bbs! Reviews push me to write more chapters sooner!!! Please review and the next chapter may come sooner than you think! My hubby is off work Sunday Monday Tuesday and Wednesday so I should be able to write a little more then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I do however own two teething babies.**

Bella woke up to the alarm going off at seven am. Her doctor appointment was for ten. She still needed to take a shower. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Afterward, she went downstairs to get something to eat. She had learned in the last month that she really had to eat first thing in the morning or she was going to have a bout of morning sickness. She smelled bacon in the kitchen and knew Edward was cooking breakfast for her.

"Hey sweetheart," Bella said walking up to hug him from behind.

"Hello love," Edward replied. "I have bacon eggs and biscuits for you."

"Thank you, it smells so good." Her stomach was rumbling and it was already turning into a hunger pain. She didn't know what she would do if she had to work every day and couldn't eat every time she got hungry. If she didn't eat right when she got hungry she would throw up.

Edward brought her plate to the table for her and pulled a chair out. He was always a gentleman, even at home. Bella said thank you and began to eat. Edward made his plate and sat down beside her. Their table was cherry wood and one of the most expensive pieces in their home. It came with a whole dining set: table, six chairs, and a china hutch. It was beautiful. Edward picked it out and Bella fell in love with it instantly.

They finished eating and Bella went up to take a shower. She was starting to get some of her energy back already and she wasn't even in her second trimester yet. _If only this damn morning sickness would subside I would be okay, _She thought to herself. She turned on the shower and stripped her clothes, putting them in the hamper. She checked the temperature and stepped in. The water felt good on her back, which was starting to hurt. She bathed herself quickly and washed her hair.

She stepped out of the shower after turning the water off and grabbing a towel. She dried off and dressed herself and got her blow drier out of one of the drawers on her side of the two sink counter. She plugged it in and brushed her hair out. After all the tangles were out she turned the blow drier on and started to dry her hair. Once her hair was dry she took out her flat iron and straightened her hair layer by layer until it was all straight.

She put all of her appliances up and went downstairs to find Edward on the couch watching TV. She looked at the time on the cable box to find it was almost nine. Edward looked at her and smiled. She blew him a kiss and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Edward came in the kitchen a few minutes after her and asked if she was ready to go. They were both nervous about hearing the heartbeat for the first time.

"Yep, I'm ready."

"Let's go then, love." Bella grabbed her purse and walked out the front door to the Volvo sitting outside. Edward opened the door for her and she sat down.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, love." They drove to the doctor office in silence once again. Edward had his classical music on and was humming along to it. The parked in the parking garage and made their way over to his office. Once in his office Bella signed her name and went to give a urine sample again, as she would have to at every visit. She left the sample and went back to the waiting room to sit next to Edward.

Bella smoothed her sun dress over her legs nervously. Her heart was going ninety miles per hour and she was anxious to get back there. After what seemed like an eternity Edward pointed out the TV. "I don't think it's right to have the food network on in a room full of pregnant people."

"Me either!" Bella laughed. She was so nervous she hadn't even realized she'd been looking at the TV and not watching it. It was kind of wrong. The nurse came out and called her name after another ten minutes. She led her to the scale and weighed her. She weighed two more pounds than she did before. She asked her to sit in the chair in the second room on the left and told her she would be there in a minute to check her blood pressure. Bella sat and waited for a few minutes before the nurse came back into her room.

She checked her blood pressure and let her know it was normal. She told her she could just sit on the table and wait for the doctor to come in shortly. Edward drummed his fingers on the table next to the chair he was sitting in. He was almost as nervous as Bella. In medical school he had heard many things of missed miscarriage, where the baby just stops growing and your body still thinks it is pregnant. You still have symptoms but the baby had died. He was praying there would be a heartbeat on the Doppler when the doctor ran it across her still tiny belly.

They sat in silence until the doctor came in. Dr. Aycok knocked on the door and walked in. "Okay Mrs. Cullen, Your pap came back normal and your other tests also. I'm going to measure your uterus today and listen for the heartbeat, okay?" He said smiling.

"Yes, sir that sounds good to me." Bella replied exchanging a smile with Edward. The nurse held out a paper that looked like a measuring tape for the doctor. He took it from her and put the bottom of it on her pelvic bone and pushed rather hard on the bottom of her stomach. He smiled and then grabbed the Doppler. It was rather big with a spiraling wire attached leading to a microphone shaped piece with a flat surface top. The doctor warned her that the blue gel would be cold and squirted some on her stomach.

He placed the Doppler on her stomach and turned it on. At first it sounded like loud white noise, kind of like a fan but not exactly, he searched her lower stomach until he found a noise that sounded similar to horse hooves clopping against pavement. The doctor smiled and said it was the heartbeat. He looked at the larger part of the Doppler and let them know the baby's heart was beating at one hundred forty one beats per minute.

Bella had tears streaming down her cheeks in pure joy. She looked at Edward who had the goofiest grin on his face that she had ever seen. He looked like a little boy who just found his lost puppy. The doctor wiped her stomach off with a tissue and helped her sit up. He smiled and handed her a piece of paper saying her next appointment would be four weeks from now. They walked to the front desk and made her next appointment. The receptionist asked her if the date and time was okay for it and she said yes.

They walked out to the car and sped off toward home. Edward called his parents and asked them over for dinner and they accepted. Bella called Emmett but he didn't answer so she left him a message asking him to call her back.

"Oh my god, your parents are going to be ecstatic!" Bella told Edward excitedly. Her smile faltered a few seconds after saying that. She groaned and looked as if she were about to say something and then just grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked her. She started turning green and put her hand over her mouth, Edward quickly pulled the car over and jumped out, opening the door for her. She leaned out and Edward jumped out of the way before she could hurl on his shoes. He leaned over and rubbed her back as she was throwing her breakfast up.

Once she was done she looked at him and smiled. He asked if she was okay and she nodded. "What were you going to say, love?" He asked.

"I have to call Renee. I'm dreading that conversation. I don't know if she will try to be fake or not and act like she really cares or if she will even do or say anything at all." Edward nodded in agreement. He wasn't fond of Renee by any means because of how she has been acting since she got with Phil. She wasn't even here when Rosalie had Macy. Hell, she didn't even fly up to see Macy until she was almost six months old. It was her granddaughter.

"I'm hungry," Bella informed Edward. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, wondering how the hell she could be hungry after throwing up.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Burger King!" Bella said excitedly.

"Okay love just one minute." He drove up the road a little ways and pulled into the drive thru. She told him she wanted an Original Chicken Sandwich and a Whopper Jr. with cheese and a sprite. "Would you like anything else?"

"Umm, a large order of fries and a Hershey pie sounds good too." She smiled at him and he looked at her with surprise. She rarely ate a whole sandwich much less two along with a large fry and a pie. He nodded, after all his child she was carrying. He didn't care if she wanted to eat a house made of chocolate as long as she was feeding him or her. He realized what people meant when everything changes when you have a baby; only the baby wasn't even here yet. He couldn't even imagine what would happen when it did come. He wondered how it would be and imagined his child suckling his wife's breast to eat. The love in her eyes for him was now for the baby also.

Carlisle called Edward back in a few minutes and let him know they would be over.

"Why the short notice?" Carlisle asked.

"We have something to tell you and would like to do it in person." Edward said, trying not to give it away with the sound of his voice.

"Okay, is there anything wrong?" Edward shook his head as he said no.

"We will be over. What time would you like us to be there?"

"7pm is fine." Edward said.

"Okay see you then, love you." Edward said his goodbye also and hung up the phone. He looked at Bella who was looking out the window smiling with her hand on her stomach. He smiled at her and reached for her hand. She looked at him, lacing her fingers in his, and smiled.

Bella was in the kitchen finishing up making lasagna and green beans when they heard a car pull up. The doorbell rang and Alice opened the door. Edward and Bella looked at her with surprise as Jasper walked in behind her, practically being dragged by Alice's death grip on his hand.

"Mom and Dad said they were coming for dinner. I had to see their faces when you told them!" Alice squealed. "If there isn't enough food its okay."

"There's plenty I just wasn't expecting you," Bella said smiling at Alice. She knew as well as Edward how eccentric Alice could be.

"Yay!" Alice said clapping her hands. Edward shook his head and laughed at the sight of his older sister clapping like a toddler. Bella was getting the lasagna out when the doorbell rang a second time. Edward went to answer the door as Bella put the garlic bread in and turned off the green beans. Carlisle and Esme walked in and gave Bella and Alice both a kiss on the cheek. Alice had introduced Jasper a few days ago to her parents so they said their hellos to him and went to sit at the table as Bella took the garlic bread out. Edward and Alice helped her bring everything into the kitchen to place on the table while Carlisle, Jasper and Esme sat at the table.

They made their plates in silence, you could tell Esme and Carlisle were waiting for whatever it was they were called over for.

"Well Bella and I have some good news," Edward said looking at his parents. They looked up at him, Esme had an excited look in her eye like she already knew. She probably did since she could read Edward like an open book. "Bella is pregnant. We are going to be parents." Alice squealed again even though she already knew.

"Congratulations son," Carlisle said.

"I knew it! Oh I can't wait until you find out what it is so we can start decorating the nursery!" Esme all but screamed. She had been waiting for a grandchild for a long time now.

"It will still be a while before then, Bella is only ten weeks pregnant." Edward told them as he took a bite of lasagna. "This is perfect, love," he said looking at Bella. Everyone agreed saying their thanks.

"Thank you and your welcome, and yes when we find out you will be the first to know." Bella said looking toward Esme. Esme smiled at her. She loved Bella like another daughter.

"Do you have names yet?" Alice blurted out. Everyone laughed. Alice could be so random sometimes.

"No not yet. We haven't really talked about that yet. We had my second doctor's appointment today and wanted to hear the heartbeat before we told anyone. We had been so nervous we hadn't really talked about too many things except how excited we have been." Bella explained.

"Okay well you both need to talk about it. There's plenty of time but I am inpatient!" Alice said bouncing in her seat. They all laughed at her and agreed. They finished eating and talked some about baby things and how excited everyone was. Once everyone was done they walked outside to the back patio and Jasper lit a cigarette. Bella and Edward hadn't noticed he smoked. Last time he was here he hadn't smoked but he walked out to the car so maybe he didn't want to be rude. Alice must have informed him they wouldn't mind if he smoked outside around them.

He stayed way away from Bella while he was smoking so she wouldn't breathe it in. He was truly a southern gentleman. He should be since he explained he was from Texas. Bella could see why Alice was attracted to Jasper. He had wavy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was tall and had a nice tan, a tan that reminded her of a god. He put out his cigarette in the grass and put his butt in the trash.

They all talked a while outside about work and other things that were going on. Esme was a gorgeous woman. Edward got his looks from his mother, while Alice got her looks from her father. Esme had flowing brown hair, Edward's green eyes, and flawless skin. To be forty she didn't look too far over thirty.

Carlisle had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was tall and looked very young for his age too. Bella didn't know for sure how old he was but knew he was a few years older than Esme. Alice had black spiky hair, though her hair was naturally blonde, and she had Carlisle's blue eyes. She looked pixie-like. They all said how late it was and decided to leave and let Bella and the baby get some rest. They didn't even mention Edward now. Edward laughed, knowing as soon as the baby was born they would be forgotten.

Bella and Edward walked them out and started to clean up the kitchen.

"I had a good time tonight. I knew your mom would flip her lid though," Bella said smiling at Edward.

"I'm surprised she took it that well," Edward said laughing, "I thought for sure she would do a back flip into the pool or something."

"I know," Bella laughed and tried to catch her breath, "your dad didn't say too much though."

"You know he is the calm collected one. It's kind of like I got Dad's personality and Alice got Mom's." Bella nodded agreeing. They loaded the dishwasher, started it and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I haven't gotten many reviews so I'm not sure if I should keep up the story's pace though the followers on alert may not be happy so if you would like me to keep writing at least one update a week please review ;) … Haha sorry if I write yall in Bella and Edwards conversations, I know theyre from Washington but I am from Louisiana and I caught myself a second ago so if I forget and write it forgive me!**

**This chapter would have been up sooner had my kids not been sick. You try having a 4 month old with an ear infection and a 16 month old with a sinus infection and write a story! It's not easy! **

Bella woke to her phone ringing. She looked around and realized she wasn't in the hospital like her dream had lead her to believe. She grabbed the phone and said hello.

"Hey baby sister," Emmett's voice said rather loudly from the speaker.

"Hey Em," Bella replied wiping her eyes. She got out of the bed and told him to hold on. She set the phone down and ran to the bathroom to relieve her straining bladder. She was only 11 weeks today and she was already tired of peeing. After she was done she walked back to the phone and let him know she was back.

"Did you call last night?"

"Yes, I was going to invite you, Rose and Macy to dinner tonight if you don't have any plans."

"Sure, I just have to call Rose to ask her if she has plans but I doubt it. We have something to tell you anyway."

"Okay, we have news too."

"Alright so about seven then?"

"Sounds good to me, love you," Bella said as her stomach started to churn, she didn't even wait for a reply she hung up and ran to the bathroom again. She didn't know how she could possibly throw up so much without eating anything at all for the day. She stood up and wiped the sweat off her brow from vomiting. She brushed her teeth as she looked at herself in the mirror. Afterward, she went to her bedroom to grab the clothes she was going to wear for the day and went to turn on the shower.

She desperately needed to shave, not having the energy the past few nights when she showered. She shampooed her hair with her strawberry scented shampoo and rinsed it out. She put in the conditioner but let it sit while she shaved. After she was through shaving she washed her body and her face and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.

As she reached for a towel she heard the doorbell ring. She put the towel around her and threw her hair into another one. She hurried down the stairs and looked out the peep hole to see who it was. Alice was standing outside. She had her hair in a messy ponytail with her bangs down and make up running down her face. She was dressed in black and red Betty Boop pajama pants, pink fuzzy slippers, and a red tee shirt. Bella's heart picked up the pace, she couldn't imagine what could be wrong.

Bella grabbed the lock and twisted it and turned the handle in the same swift movement, allowing Alice to walk inside. Alice walked inside and pushed the door shut behind her. She walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch with a sob.

Bella walked to her and laid her hand on her back and moved it in circles trying to soothe her sister in law. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked Alice concerned.

"I'm pregnant." There was a long silence. Bella sat in shock and Alice sobbed some more. Alice wasn't the type to be so reckless, with Alice everything was planned. Alice planned her stuffed animal tea party when she was a child. She was always so in control, the only other time Bella had seen Alice cry was when her dog, Skipper, was run over by a truck.

"Have you told Jasper?" Bella broke the silence with her question.

"No, I'm so scared he's going to be disappointed or scared or mad and run away," Alice sobbed again thinking about raising a child on her own. She knew Jasper was a stand up guy who didn't seem like he would run away but she wasn't sure. Bella felt her own tears welling up.

"When are you going to tell him?" Alice shrugged. "We could call him over here so you don't have to be alone or I could go with you to his house."

"I guess I could call him and ask if he can come over." Bella nodded.

"I think that's a great idea."

Alice grabbed her phone and called Jasper.

"Hey Allie," Jasper said when he picked up.

"Can you come to Bella and Edward's house please?"

"Sure baby, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'll tell you when you get here, okay?"

"Okay, give me a minute to tell my secretary to reschedule my appointments for the day, then I will be on my way over. It shouldn't take long, I love you."

"Okay, I love you too." Alice sniffled as she pressed the end button on her phone.

"Is he coming now?" Bella asked. Alice nodded her head and looked at Bella with tears welling up again.

"I'm just scared, what if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he doesn't want to be a dad yet a-and just leaves and doesn't give me child support or see the baby or anything?" Alice started to sob again.

"It's going to be alright. I don't know Jasper all that great but I think he would be more understanding than that. He's a grown responsible man with a great job and a college degree. I don't think I could see him just walking out." Bella made Alice look at her, "besides I think you would both make great parents."

"Thank you, but I guess we will find out when he gets here. Oh god, what are my parents going to say? They have only met Jasper a handful of times."

"Your parents are very supportive people and I think they will be happy. Both their kids are having kids at the same time, who wouldn't be happy? I still have to tell my mom too."

"Oh Bella, your mom will be happy too, she just doesn't understand how to exactly be a mom. I guess she feels like she gave up her life to take care of you and Emmett and she feels the need to get it back."

"I guess but she doesn't have to blow me off all the time. We offered to pay for her plane ticket last Christmas to come visit and she made up an excuse." Bella snapped at Alice.

"I understand it's wrong but I was just putting my opinion into it."

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, damn hormones suck."

"Yeah, they haven't hit me yet. I guess I'm only about four weeks."

"Just be happy our kids will be the same age and have each other's back," Bella smiled trying to lighten the mood. Alice smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. They heard a car pull up in the gravel driveway.

"Well that's him. Do you want to do this inside or outside? I'm sure he will probably want to smoke when he hears it or take off running to his car. It can only go two ways." Bella asked.

"Outside," Bella nodded.

They walked toward the door and Bella saw Jasper getting out of his car. He looked genuinely worried about Alice. Bella didn't have a doubt in her mind that Jasper would accept this and be happy. He was happy for her and Edward and she saw a sparkle in his eye when Alice mentioned baby things and he was right in on the conversation.

Bella could see the love in their eyes every time they looked into each other's eyes. She knew they were good for each other, well he was sure a hell of a lot better than Alice's past boyfriends. Her ex-boyfriend Alec was a total dick. He was into bondage and Alice thought it may have been fun. It was until he took out a whip. She went through a lot trying to get away from him. He is now in jail for attempting to kidnap her.

As they walked toward Jasper he grabbed a cigarette. "We should go to the backyard and sit down." Alice said trying to make it easier on Jasper. If Alice smoked she would have smoked an entire pack just waiting for Jasper to get here. They walked to the patio and sat down at the table in a three person circle Bella in the middle so she could be there to support either of them if needed.

**Please don't kill me for leaving it here! I know I told some people Emmett and Rosalie were going to hear the news this chapter but I needed to post something! I haven't had much time to write so I needed to put something up before I got hate mail! Please review if you want more!**


End file.
